My Immortal
by Tortall Tribe Freak
Summary: yes i love the tribe my first tribe fic my take on series six
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I own none of the tribe characters all I own is the plot and some of the new tribe members.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber looked out over the bow of the boat she saw a tiny dot on the horizon

"Land!" she cried "everyone look land" as everyone scrambled to look Amber went down into the boat to look after her son. When the group of weary travelers landed it was decided that Amber, Jay, Lex and Slade would be the ones to explore and check if the island was inhabited or not.

After awhile the four felt like they were being watched. Suddenly Amber heard a bird call which she recognized as fake, Amber thinking it was one of the Eco's gave her reply call an Eagle (a/n: Nuh Duh) a few seconds later a group of five men stepped out of the bush and surrounded the Mallrats. The Mallrats put their hands up in surrender (even Lex) the group tied the hands of Jay, Slade and Lex behind their backs and told them all to follow them.

The group was taken into a small village and then into a large hut where a crowd was gathering. The Mallrats were taken before a dais where the two tribe leaders stood a male and a female they both looked sort of familiar. The men's hands were unbound and they were stood from left to right Amber, Jay, Lex and Slade. Amber kept her head down thinking about her son. The male leader looked up.

"Amber?" her said surprised, Amber looked up.

"Bray? Bray is that really you" Amber said as she tried to step forward but was stopped by a guard she tried again but still she was stopped. Bray stepped down from the Dais and the guard stepped back Amber rushed into Bray's open arms.

Bray addressed the whole tribe.

"Friends these People come here to us seeking refuge we will now vote on if this tribe will stay for there are more of them on a boat near our west shore. All in favor of these people staying go to the right side of the room; all against it go to the left side of the room." The majority of the tribe went to the right side of the room. "So were agreed they stay, Don, Mark, Brett, Tyler and Crow you will go with these three men" as soon as the eight men left go fetch the others from the boat Bray asked the Crowd "anyone who will board the new people come forward" six women and five men stepped forward Amber recognized seven of the eleven people.

"Ved, Alice, Chloe, Patsy, Tally, Andy, Taisan. How did you all get here?" Amber asked puzzled

"Technoes" answered Taisan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: to all my reviewers' thanks and to all that didn't review GRRRRRRR

So from now on I won't post a chapter until I have at least 2 reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now who will board who" Bray asked butting in

"I'll board my brother Jay" Ved answered

"Are my sister and Jack on the boat?" asked Alice

"Yes they both are" replied Amber

"Good I'll board both of them" said Alice

"I'll Board Salene, May and Lottie" said Chloe

"I'll Board Trudy and Brady" said Pasty

"We'll Board Sammy and Gel" said Tally and Andy together

"I'll board Lex" said Taisan

"I'll board Ruby, Slade and Ebony" said a young girl Bray identified as Noel

"I'll Board Darryl and Trader" said a boy

"KC is that you" Amber asked the boy nodded

"I'll Board the Ex Techno leader" said another boy 'Ian'

When all the housing arrangements were settled, Bray led Amber to a small wooden bench under the shade of tall tree. They sat there in silence, Bray was too scared to ask about their child and Amber well Amber was just glad to have Bray's strong arms around her.

When the weary Mallrats walked into camp Amber rushed to them and gently grabbed her son from Salene and hurried back to where Bray sat eyes closed. Amber gently placed the boy in his father's arms. Bray opened his eyes and looked at the unfamiliar yet familiar child,

"Whose is it?" Bray asked confused

"He's yours" Amber replied

"What" do you mean mine?" Bray asked even more confused then before

"Well what I meant was ours" Amber said trying to explain the events of the day Bray was taken.

About 5 minutes later everyone stood in the now crowded hut staring openly at the 13 teens and 4 children the youngest looked a little bit like Bray. Moments later Bray and Amber walked in, Amber was holding their son. Trudy looked up

"Bray!" she cried dropping her daughter's hand and raced down to greet Bray, Brady came running after her mother, into her uncle's arms

"Hello Brady" Bray said to the tree year old.

After everyone had been introduced the Mallrats were lead off to where they were staying the first hut was Taisan's.


	3. Author's note

Okay sorry about this but I'm half way through the next chappie and have writer's block so yeah. Plz keep the reviews rolling in or I get sad and think no one likes me 

From

Tortall Tribe Freak


End file.
